Kidnapped
by goila-chan-1500
Summary: Boton gets kidnapped Kurama (i spelt it wrong in my story but I'll fix it) comes to be her knight in shing aromr, he falls in love with her but does she feel the same way? He also has to face a lot of obsticals on the way to Botan. (I also spelt that wron
1. the dream

!!Kidnapped!! Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
"When she least expects it bam, she'll be dead in a second," said a cold, cruel, and hateful voice man.  
"Why don't we just get the job over with now? During the festival nobody will notice, they'll all be too busy and self absorbed." A low voiced grunting man spoke.  
"Because you idiot, the police will be all over looking for anything suspicious. Do you really think that they won't notice a girl dead in the streets? Maybe, they'll just think she's part of the decoration, is that what you're saying?"  
"Um... do I don't have to answer that," the grunting man said with a very proud look on his face, that he had come up with something that smart.  
"Look we're going to kill her in exactly a year, that's when she should have her full powers, I suggest you find a trainer soon... and fast," a very annoyed cold and cruel voice.  
Then everything went black then she was behind her school, the two men from the earlier part of her dream. "Shhh... she'll be coming any second, remember be swift," came the cold, cruel, hateful voice.  
"Hey, Cynthia could I have a second?" The hottest boy in school was asking her for a second.  
"Only if it's okay with my friend I don't want her to be walking by herself," Cynthia said, looking pleadingly at her best friend, 'I really wanted to go but what about... her' she thought.  
"It's okay, go get your man," said a blue haired, brown eyed girl. She said only the second part loud enough for Cynthia to hear.  
They both started giggling uncontrollably. "Thank you," Cynthia whispered.  
The blue haired girl walked around the corner, and when she did a sword came crashing down on her head. She was dead. A man shouted from the street, "Someone quick call the police, this girl she's... dead!" When the man looked down at the girl Boton saw was. Just then Boton woke up from her nightmare, she was covered in sweat, thinking 'I died'.  
  
Chapter 2: 


	2. kurama's tale

Chapter 2: Kurama's Tale

'It was a long time ago, when everything in the world made sense. There was a girl, Baton was her name. She had blue hair, almost always pulled back. She was almost my age and height; her lips looked smooth as silk with a rosy pink pigment to them. I wanted to touch her lips with my own so many times. But I could never tell her how I felt; now I see how stupid I was. Thinking that she would stay without knowing how I felt for her. If I could just go back in time, I would have told her in a second, then maybe she would be mine right now. Baton why did you have to go? Kurama secretly cried to himself, while thinking about his love. But before he could think anymore he was interrupted by his friend Hiei.

"Kurama are you alright? It's about her again isn't it?" Hiei asked.

"Yes Hiei, it is I love her."

"Go find her then, you can do it you have demon in you."

"She probably won't even remember me; after all she did leave to go live with some guy, how do I know that she still isn't seeing him? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? It's much easier said than done you know. But you're right I must do it, will you come with me?"

"NO... OF COURSE NOT YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL," shouted Hiei.

Five minutes later. "Dame you Kurama and your sweet snow!" Hiei glared as he said this, looking at a smirking Kurama on a train to a little village called Normandy. This village just happened to be the one that Baton lived in.

"You're it, you're the ultimate you. It's automatic so don't even try to tell me that you're not the girl cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you," Kurama sang.

"Kurama what in the hell are you singing. You're making an even bigger fool of yourself than normal." Hiei said at a singing Kuarama. "Kurama, SHUT UP YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" shouted a red faced Hiei.

By now the entire train was looking at them. "Oh look mommy that couples having their first big fight! Hiei jumped up and in a flash he had his sword raised at the little boy's head. But right before his sword was about to come crashing down through the boy's head Kurama stopped him by making his rose whip wrap around the sword and by pulling the sword backward made Hiei immobile. "Kurama what are you doing?" "I think I should be asking you the same thing Hiei, why would you want to kill a HUMAN" Kurama stressed the word human then spoke again after a pause, "do I have remind you of Koema's rules?" (I know I spelt koema wrong to, but work with me here. I can't be the only one who spelling sucks, or can I? Dun dun dun... sorry, back to the story)

"Kurama you had to spoil my fun didn't you," said a pouting Hiei. "Sorry Hiei, I promise to make up for my actions I'll buy you some sweet snow when we get off the train." "Sweet snow, Sweet snow where give me," said Hiei as his head was turning frequently this way and that, eyes bulging out. Then he saw a little girl with some sweet snow in her hands. Hiei jumped at her. Hiei was trying to get the sweet snow, but the little girl was doing a pretty good job at keeping Hiei from getting it. She kept punching, kicking, and licking him. Hiei was just about to pull out his sword, when "Hiei stop, stop Hiei, heel," shouted Kurama. As he said that he yanked on a dog leash and Hiei came flying backwards. "Kurama how the hell did you get this dame thing around my neck?" "First of all, it's called a dog collar, and second of all you become very stupid when you're eating sweet snow," said Kurama. "Sweet snow, Sweet snow where gimme," shouted Hiei. "Hiei there is no sweet snow here," said Kurama "Ohhhhhhh, Kurama why'd you have to get my mind on sweet snow," wined Hiei. "Hiei shut up." "What, who said that, they will PAY!" said a very mad Hiei. "Shut up," Kurama yelled again. "Kurama, you can't tell me to shut up only I can tell you to shut up," said Hiei.

"We're here Hiei."

"Oh great," moaned Hiei.


	3. Veheir

Sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter in so long. I was just really busy, with school, sports, my sis moving to college, and my parents getting a divorce. And then once I wrote this chapter I lost the rough draft! Ah the luck, so instead of getting mad I sat down with a certain fire demon eating my sweet snow in front of him very slowly. Then when he was about to fetch the container I put a manki barrior around it. He he he aren't I evil.

Chapter 3: Veheir

"Botan, are you ready yet?" yelled Keiko.

"Ahhh..." Thump, thump, thump, thump. Botan came tumbling down the stairs pulling on a black high healed shoe. It had two stapes cris-crossing across the toes, then it had another strap by the middle of the foot going down to the heal, and up to the ankle.

"Ready," said a cheery Botan.

As Botan walked toward Keiko, her black mimi skirt swayed back and forth with her hips. She had a baby blue tank top on, but before the straps went around her neck they crossed eachother. Her hair had been curled and put up in a bun that was falling out.

Once they had parked Botan's trashy brown mini van in a parking lot 12 blocks away from the club. They headed down the street and stopped to look at a little coffee shop.

"Their late," said a very irritated Keiko, who was tapping her watch.

"Keiko, I'm lovin the dress. It makes you look even hotter!" said Yuske. Keiko was wearing a bluish purplish short strapless silk dress.

"Yuske you jerk! Don't you even touch me there," screamed Keiko while slapping him.

Out of a dark corner came Veheir (Ve-air). "Botan, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. Please forgive me?" he pleaded while holding her hands.

"Of course," she exclaimed while leaning in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Yuske started singing, "Botan and Veheir sittin in a tree. K I S S I N G. Ouch! Keiko what was tat for?"

"You idiot, that was so romantic and you had to ruin it!"

"But you didn't have to slap me!"

"Alright Yuske, I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be," he said with triumph, "now kiss it and make it feel all better."

Bang! Keiko's hand made a perfect collision with his face.

"Hey we're here. Club A Lei." Squealed Botan.

"Botan would you like a drink?" Veheir asked.

"Yea, make it a pina collide."

"Whatever you want babe."

"Botan, before we get a drink, let's go to the bathroom," said Keiko grabbing her wrist.

In the bathroom, "Okay, spill. When did you and Veheir get so close?"

"Well," Botan started, "I was at the grocery store, and I just happened to slip and fall on top of him! While I was falling our lips locked. We both heard fireworks at that moment, and he walked me home holding my hand. Funny little world isn't it?"

Meanwhile, at the bar where Yuske was drinking a LOT of beer, Veheir was having a little chat with the bar tender.

"Okay, here's the plan, I have the girl here and she's practically in love with "Veheir", Veheir said in a mocking voice.

"So no matter what she orders put as much alcohol in it as possible, especially in her pina colliadas. And slip these little babies in," he said while shacking sleeping pills.

"Don't take to long, Veheir, in getting her to leave. I have the truck parked out back. Then bring her to the cave of Mirages. We'll be able to have some fun with her there, without the spirit detective getting in the way," the bar tender said with a murderous look on his face.

Little did they know that a certain fox and fire-demon heard the entire thing... DUN DUN DUN. To be continued next week.


End file.
